1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear potentiometer of simplified construction adapted for use in a model or toy. More particularly, it relates to such a potentiometer in which at least major portions of the potentiometer assembly can be formed in a molding operation used to form the body of the model or toy. Most especially, it relates to such a potentiometer which can be assembled easily by hand without the use of special tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially available wire resistive element potentiometers come in a wide variety of forms, both as linear and rotary potentiometers. They are typically mass produced by electrical component manufacturers and sold as packaged units to manufacturers and others for incorporation into various electrical and electronic equipment.
A large number of models and toys are fabricated from plastic materials, such as polystyrene, in molding operations. Rather than incorporating assembled potentiometers obtained from components manufacturers into models and toys including electrical or electronic circuits used to produce light, sound and similar effects, in the models and toys, it would be desirable to form at least the major portions of a potentiometer assembly by use of the same molding processes used to form the body of the model or toy and have the modeler assemble the potentiometer in the course of completing the model, or assemble it as part of the assembly of a toy incorporating the potentiometer.
There have been some attempts in the art to provide a potentiometer assembly integrally with structural members of a model or toy. However, those approaches typically involve melting a portion of a structural member of the model or toy, and such assemblies have proven to be less reliable than commercially available assembled potentiometers now obtained from component suppliers.